Yo para ser feliz quiero un camión No, una moto
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Tiene las manos agarrotadas y lo único que tiene por seguro en ese momento es que Sirius huele a chocolate y a cuero y que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás va a subir a un bicho de dos ruedas. Y menos en compañía de Sirius, que es un loco desgraciado.


_**Cuando escribí esto, en realidad debería haber estado estudiando Filosofía. Pero vamos, mi profesor no se va a enterar, y, cosmovisiones Newtonianas aparte, el examen no ha ido mal. Así que...**_

_**Resumen: "Tiene las manos agarrotadas y lo único que tiene por seguro en ese momento es que Sirius huele a chocolate y a cuero y que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás va a subir a un bicho de dos ruedas. Y menos en compañía de Sirius, que es un loco desgraciado"**_

_**Advertencias: Slash implícito. Muy poco. Casi nada. No se lo montan en la Casa de los Gritos encima del piano ni nada parecido. (cosas del Marauder!Crack, no me hagáis caso)**_

_**En fin... Que la moto de Sirius merecía un fic y yo me aburro en clase de Economía. Dejad reviews y eso, que me deprimo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sí, soy Jotaká y el Remus/Sirius es canon. ¿Pasa algo?**_

_**Yo para ser feliz quiero un camión... ¡No¡Una moto! **_

(y el puto programa de ff no me deja poner los signos de puntuación como corresponde)

- ¿Qué te parece?

Sirius continúa sonriente después de descubrirla. Una sonrisa radiante, orgullosa, que se extiende en su rostro. Hace que sus ojos centelleen y muestra una hilera de dientes, perfectamente regulares, de un blanco que avergonzaría al pelaje de un unicornio.

- Hmmm...

Remus observa la... Máquina. No se le ocurre otro sustantivo con el que denominarla. Sí, una enorme máquina roja, fabricada en el infierno por el mismísimo Satán para arrebatar almas inocentes al mundo terrenal. Almas como la suya. No, ni en sueños va a montar en esa cosa.

- Es... – infernal – Roja.

La sonrisa de Sirius no flaquea. Es más, se ensancha, y él se gira con esa mirada soñadora hacia la motocicleta y la acaricia con el mismo cuidado con el que uno trata a un amante, un amigo o un hermano.

- Sí... – su voz suena dulce, llena de miel. Empalagosa – La tenían en negro, pero en cuanto la vi, supe que era Ella.

- Ella.

Remus parpadea.

Sirius asiente.

- Pobrecilla, iban a vendérsela a un tipo gordo, calvo y hortera. Tenía que rescatarla de ese destino cruel¿verdad, cariño? – pregunta, dirigiéndose a la moto.

- Por supuesto...

Silencio. Denso.

Sirius avanza y sube de un salto en la motocicleta, con una soltura y una elegancia que hace pensar que ha nacido para montar a esa bestia.

Le mira al mismo tiempo que la máquina comienza a rugir y el estómago de Remus tiembla con congoja en anticipación.

- Ni hablar – sentencia mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Por un instante la expresión de Sirius es la de un perro abandonado, observando con ojos llorosos a un viandante que pasa a su lado.

- No – repite Remus, y niega con la cabeza.

El labio inferior de Sirius sobresale ligeramente cuando exagera un poco más el puchero.

Remus se mantiene firme.

- Quiero conservar mi vida, he aprendido a cogerle cariño.

- Es totalmente inofensiva, Lunático.

- Permíteme que lo dude – responde el licántropo con desconfianza.

El sonido cesa y Sirius desmonta. Se apoya en la moto, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y observa en silencio.

Observa, analiza, y, finalmente, espeta, voz firme y desafiante:

- Eres un cagado, Lupin.

Normalmente Remus Lupin es una persona tranquila, a la que los insultos o comentarios hacia su persona, resbalan sin remedio contra su caparazón.

Pero si hay algo que no puede soportar, que nunca podrá, es a Sirius, Sirius "soy el maravilloso" Black, acusándole de cobardía. Es más, retándole.

- Mueve el culo Sirius, yo me pongo detrás.

Después de todo, es un Gryffindor.

El rostro de Sirius se contorna en una mueca de asombro y se lleva una mano al pecho.

- ¿Así en frío, Remus¿No deberíamos quedar para tomar algo antes?

Remus pone los ojos en blanco mientras avanza y agarra tentativamente la motocicleta.

- De todas formas – continúa Sirius mientras suspira y saca las llaves del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros – he de comunicarte que en esta relación el que va detrás soy yo.

- Eso es muy interesante, Sirius. ¿Por qué no lo compartes con tu novio? – pregunta Remus sarcásticamente.

Sirius deja escapar una pequeña risa al tiempo que pasa una de sus piernas al otro lado de la motocicleta.

Observa cómo Remus respira hondo - casi puede oír el Padrenuestro que está recitando en su mente – y se dispone a subir a la moto.

Remus se acomoda a su espalda justo cuando el animago comienza a hablar.

- Agárrate fuerte. Pero sin intención lasciva, te conozco.

Remus tiene la sensación de que debe contestar algo mordaz, pero está demasiado ocupado volviendo a poner su estómago en su sitio como para formular una respuesta.

Rodea la cintura de Sirius con sus brazos y se agarra con (más) fuerza (de la necesaria) a su cazadora de cuero negro. Estúpido Sirius Black y estúpido orgullo Gryffindor.

Se decide a contestar y traga saliva.

- ¿Por qué¿Tan rápido vamos a ir?

Y, aunque Remus no lo vea, la sonrisa que baila en los labios de Sirius se torna en una aún más maquiavélica.

- Algo así.

La bestia comienza a rugir de nuevo, vibra, y Remus traga saliva.

En un segundo que dura una eternidad, comienzan a moverse, el viento golpea con fuerza y sólo se oye el ruido de la moto y la respiración entrecortada de Remus, porque Sirius, sencillamente, no respira en ese momento.

Es _ese_ momento.

Es su momento.

El momento en el que deja todo, en el que lo único que vale, que es real, es lo que hay junto a él, el viento golpeando contra la cara, la sensación de velocidad, una respiración en la nuca y brazos tensándose en su cintura.

Remus cierra los ojos y apoya la frente en el cuello desnudo de Sirius, rezando a más dioses de los que creía conocer, y asiendo con fuerza la chaqueta de su amigo.

- ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas, Remmie? – pregunta con cierta sorna el animago.

El licántropo hace un esfuerzo para que lo que sale de su boca sean palabras y no algo más líquido.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada.

Silencio.

- Sirius. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si tuvieras miedo de las alturas no deberías abrir los ojos.

Respiración honda. Muy honda. Tan honda que llega hasta el fondo del hueco de su estómago.

Y sabe que no debe, pero abre los ojos, tentativamente.

- ¡JO-DER!

Los brazos se tensan tanto alrededor de la cintura que Sirius cree que de un momento a otro se partirá en dos, y el pecho de Remus se apoya completamente en su espalda.

- Eres un cabrón – susurra Remus en su oído - ¿Qué más cosas hace este trasto?

- No mucho más – responde Sirius sonriendo.

Mira hacia abajo. Las luces de las casas de Hogsmeade, la nieve en el tejado de la Casa de los Gritos, la gente caminando de un lado a otro – probablemente borracha, es lo que toca en esta época del año -, incluso algún que otro alumno de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lunático¿Tienes miedo? – pregunta desafiante.

- Más quisieras – contesta entrecortadamente.

Sirius deja escapar una risa.

- Claro, porque lo de intentar partirme en dos con los brazos es una muestra de comodidad.

Remus aprieta los labios y sus ojos no se abren.

- No tengo miedo. Tengo... frío.

- Ya.

La moto comienza a descender, rápido y cortante, y las ráfagas de viento golpean sus rostros.

Remus cuenta en silencio. Los segundos, las respiraciones, los latidos de su corazón – taquicardia, posiblemente -.

Tiene las manos agarrotadas y lo único que tiene por seguro en ese momento es que Sirius huele a chocolate y a cuero y que nunca, nunca, nunca jamás va a subir a un bicho de dos ruedas. Y menos en compañía de Sirius, que es un loco desgraciado.

Algún día le meterán en Azkaban. Estafa, tráfico de estupefacientes o contrabando de motos. Algo así. Será un día feliz para el mundo y él descuartizará este cacharro. Un final feliz.

Aspira de nuevo el aroma a chocolate y a cuero, y se mezcla con tierra húmeda, nieve y el sonido de una moto infernal tomando tierra.

Deja escapar una respiración en el cuello de Sirius cuando la moto se para y, por fin, abre los ojos.

- Bueno, no ha estado tan mal¿no? – comenta Sirius apoyando un pie en el suelo y girando la cabeza hasta mirarle a los ojos.

Remus hace acopio de valor y de dignidad: enarca las cejas, baja de la moto, estira su chaqueta y observa indiferente.

Sirius sólo sonríe.

Llegan a los dormitorios en menos de veinte minutos.

Remus se mete en la cama, abraza la almohada y hace una promesa secreta de no volver a subir en nada que ruede, vuele o se mueva mínimamente.

Sirius se mete en la cama y a los dos minutos de silencio y vueltas, decide que necesita una ducha fría.

* * *

**_cough-reviews-cough_**


End file.
